2018 productions
Production / Événements * 8 janvier à 20h30 - Diffusion de la 2ème partie de la saison 1 de "Star Trek: Discovery" sur CBS All Access ** Après chaque épisode de DIS - Diffusion de "After Trek" sur CBS All Access ---- thumb| DIS Saison 1 * 7 janvier - Première diffusion de * 14 janvier - Première diffusion de * 21 janvier - Première diffusion de * 28 janvier - Première diffusion de * 4 février - Première diffusion de * 11 février - Première diffusion de * 4 octobre - Première diffusion de : Diffusion récurrente tant sur la télévision que sur internet: * "Téléportation 2161 - Kirk, Spock et nous", webdocumentaire de 10x4min sur Arte Creative Décès Marchandisage Romans VOY * 27 mars - "Architects of Infinity" de Kirsten Beyer DIS ; Pocket Books * 6 février - "Drastic Measures" de Dayton Ward * 5 juin - "Fear Itself" de James Swallow Autres sagas ; Titan Books * 18 mai - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #2: "The Root of All Rage" (version US) de Bernd Perplies et Christian Humberg * 27 novembre - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #3: "In the Heart of Chaos" (version US) de Bernd Perplies et Christian Humberg ; Big Finish Productions * 4 juillet - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #1: "Fire with Fire", audioroman * 4 juillet - Star Trek: "Prometheus" #2: "The Root of All Rage", audioroman Comics TOS * 30 janvier - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 6" contenant: ** "The Traveler" ** "Time Out of Joint" ** "All the Ages Frozen" * 7 février - Star Trek: "New Visions" #20: "Isolation" * 25 avril - Star Trek: "New Visions" #21: "The Enemy of My Enemy" * 27 juin - Star Trek: "New Visions" #22: "An Unexpected Yesterday" * 21 août - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 7" contenant: ** "What Pain It Is to Drown" ** "The Hunger" ** "Isolation" TNG * 27 mars - Album "Mirror Broken" * 2 mai - Star Trek: "Through the Mirror" #1 * 9 mai - Star Trek: "Through the Mirror" #2 * 16 mai - Star Trek: "Through the Mirror" #3 * 23 mai - Star Trek: "Through the Mirror" #4 * 25 juillet - Star Trek: "Terra Incognita" #1 * 22 août - Star Trek: "Terra Incognita" #2 * 26 septembre - Star Trek: "Terra Incognita" #3 KTL ; IDW Publishing * 9 janvier - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #Album 2 * 16 janvier - Album Star Trek: "New adventures, volume 4" contenant: ** "The Q Gambit" #1 à #6 ** "Behemoth" #1 et #2 ** "Eurydice" #1 à #3 ** "The Tholian Webs" #1 et #2 * 31 janvier - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #16 * 7 mars - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #17 * 17 avril - Album Star Trek: "New adventures, volume 5" contenant: ** "Deity" #1 et #2 ** "Live Evil" #1 à #3 ** "Reunion" #1 et #2 ** "Legacy of Spock" #1 à #4 ** "Connection" #1 et #2 * 18 avril - Star Trek: "Boldly Go" #18 DIS ; IDW Publishing * 24 janvier - "The Light of Kahless" #2 * 14 mars - "The Light of Kahless" #3 * 4 avril - Star Trek: Discovery Annual 2018 * 25 avril - Star Trek: "Succession" #1 * 23 mai - Star Trek: "Succession" #2 * 4 juillet - Star Trek: "Succession" #3 * 1 août - Star Trek: "Succession" #4 * 8 août - "The Light of Kahless" #Album Autres publications * "Star Trek Magazine" * "Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection", ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss Collections * 9 janvier - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (musique) - Collection, volume two * 29 janvier - "Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation" de Peter W. Lee chez McFarland & Company * 2 février - Star Trek: Discovery (musique) - Season 1, chapter 1 * 28 février - "To Boldly Go: Marketing the Myth of Star Trek" de Djoymi Baker chez I.B. Tauris * 8 mars - "Autographs of the Final Frontier" de Gerald Gurian chez Minkatek Press * 27 mars - "Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats" de Jenny Parks chez Chronicle Books * 6 avril - Star Trek: Discovery (musique) - Season 1, chapter 2 * 12 juin - Star Trek: The Official Poster Collection chez Insight Editions * 12 juin - "IncrediBuilds: Star Trek: The Next Generation - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set" par Dayton Ward * 12 juin - "IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise 3D Wood Model and Book" * 12 juin - "IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set" * 21 juillet - "Set Phasers to Teach!: Star Trek in Research and Teaching" chez Springer * 31 juillet - "Star Trek Daily Calendars" chez Universe Publishing * 7 août - "Star Trek: Ships of the Line" (2019) * 7 août - "Star Trek Poster Calendars" (2019) * 17 août - Star Trek: Discovery (musique) - Season 1, chapter 1 and 2 * 21 août - "Star Trek Engagement Calendars" (2019) * 21 août - "Star Trek: Discovery calendars" (2019) * 21 août - "Star Trek: Lost Scenes" de Curt McAloney et David Tilotta chez Titan Books * 4 septembre - "Live Long and...: What I Might Have Learned Along the Way" de William Shatner et David Fisher chez Thomas Dunne Books * 4 septembre - "Star Trek Magazine" édition spéciale: "Star Trek: Discovery Official Companion" * 4 septembre - "Star Trek: Discovery - The Official Companion", ouvrage de référence chez Titan Books * 14 septembre - Star Trek: Nemesis (musique) - édition en vynil * 15 septembre - "Star Trek: A Cultural History" de M. Keith Booker chez Rowman & Littlefield Publishers * 18 september - "Live Long and Evolve" de Mohamed Noor chez Princeton University Press * 25 septembre - "Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2151-2293" de Ben Robinson et Marcus Riley chez Random House * 26 septembre - Crossover "Star Trek vs. Transformers" #1 chez IDW Publishing Jeux * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 3 avril - "Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube" chez Running Press * 24 avril - "Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Tricorder" chez Running Press * 2 août - "Star Trek Fluxx" chez Looney Labs et Gale Force Nine * 2 août - "Star Trek: The Next Generation Fluxx" chez Looney Labs et Gale Force Nine * 2 août - "Star Trek Fluxx Bridge Expansion" chez Looney Labs et Gale Force Nine Éditions francophones thumb| * MMORPG Star Trek: "En territoire alien" * Juin - "Star Trek Adventures - Le livre de règles" (jeu de rôle) chez Arkhane Asylum * 13 novembre (Canada) - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - saison 1 DVD" * 13 novembre (Canada) - "''Star Trek: Discovery'' - saison 1 blu-ray" * 21 novembre (Belgique / Luxembourg) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 1 DVD * 21 novembre (Belgique / Luxembourg) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 1 blu-ray * 5 décembre (France) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 1 DVD * 5 décembre (France) - "Star Trek: Discovery" - saison 1 blu-ray Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Retrouvez les cosplayers sur le Star Trek French Club en:2018 (production) nl:2018 producties pt:Produções de 2018 catégorie:Chronologie de production